Nintendogs + Cats/Glitches
This page contains a number of glitches found in Nintendogs + Cats. Most of these glitches are harmless to the player's progress in the game, only causing the game and animal to behave strangely for a short amount of time. Negative-Colored Hats This glitch only happens when the player puts two accessories on in a specific order. First, put the Chain Necklace and Black Top Hat in order and they'll turn white. Sometimes, the hat switches between black and white, other times it stays white, and, occasionally, the cream-colored stripe (where the red stripe was when the top hat was black) will disappear, making the hat purely white. This glitch also works with other hat accessories like the Bonnet. It also works with the Origami Hat except it turns into a cream color, with an even lighter yellow at the bottom of the hat rather than white. This also works for the striped bows, including the Fancy Bow and Tri-coloured bows. If the game is saved, the colors will revert back to it's original state. Glitchy Boomerang This glitch will work if the player's puppy is either at the mountain park, at the seaside park, or at the cafe. In order for it to work at home, the player must have no more than one puppy in the house. Take out the Boomerang and throw it, but make sure the puppy does not catch it. As the Boomerang is coming back, quickly tap "Supplies" and the Boomerang will stay in front of the screen. Afterwards, go to the Accessories section and put any accessory on the puppy. Tap "Back", then the Boomerang will then be in front of the puppy, following it wherever it goes. If the player calls for the puppy to come, it will still stay there and the player can pet the puppy with the boomerang. If the player gives the puppy a treat, brushes it or goes back, the Boomerang will disappear back into the Supplies area. It will also disappear if the dog is fed drinks or food, or when another toy is selected. BoomerangGlitch2.JPG|A Sheltie coming up to the screen even though the boomerang is still there. BoomerangGlitch3.JPG|The boomerang "following" a Sheltie. BoomerangGlitch.jpg|"Petting" with the boomerang. The Greedy Kitten Glitch Sometimes, when the player's kitten brings them a present and if it is left idle for too long, it will take back the present before it can be opened and lurk around the room. As that happens, the player cannot call the cat or play toys with it. If the player wants to get the present from the kitten, they must leave the Nintendo 3DS' power on for 40-45 minutes while the kitten goes out to find a present. The trick to know if your kitten is gone out for a gift is that if the kitten is not in the house. Dog Escape Glitch For this glitch to work the player will need to have 3 dogs at home and won't work with kittens. Give the dogs a Soccer Ball or a Beach Ball and sometimes, two of the dogs will head straight for the door while the third walks in place, going around in circles. Afterwards, two dogs walk into the wall where the door is (going nowhere) trying to get through it, and eventually make their way out. At other times all three of the dogs go to the door. Occasionally, one might make their way out, but they will only turn around, go back in and try to get out again. The solution is to call the dogs but sometimes, they'll make their way to their normal places themselves. This glitch is an example of physically incomplete/inconsistent collision. Mr. Froggins Glitch Windup Mr. Froggins will occasionally go through the head of a Chihuahua after the dog catches it. The dog will continue to behave as if Mr. Froggins is still in his or her mouth, shaking an invisible toy back and forth. Eventually the dog will drop the toy (as with any other toy) and Mr. Froggins will simply fall out of the Chihuahua's head. It can also be placed back in the inventory like usual, so it seems to be a harmless glitch. The glitch seems only to affect the Chihuahua breed, probably because it's so small. At rare occasions, the Windup toy will stay there until the dog is traded at the Pet Hotel or when the game is exited. HNI 0063.jpg|Mr. Froggins in the head of a Chihuahua. mrfrogginshead.jpg|The chihuahua will still behave as if Mr. Froggins is in his or her mouth. MrFrogginsGlitch.JPG|A Chihuahua with Mr. Froggins in its head will still act like it's chewing on it. A Pomeranian in the background trying to get the toy. Strawberry Hood Glitch For whatever reason, sometimes players will be unable to get a Strawberry Hood from the Recycle Shop, even with the necessary recyclables for unknown reasons. Naughty Kitten Present Glitch This glitch is very similar to the 'Greedy Kitten Glitch'. Occasionally, when a kitten finds a present, the cat will step outside for no reason and it will not bring back the present. It will walk in place for a while until the player whistles. This glitch happens very often if the home is in the Japanese Style. Chicken Treat Glitch This glitch occurs when the player has a Chicken Treat and at least one kitten in his/her house. When the player calls the kitten over to feed them a chicken treat (or tease them with the treat), and the player gives the kitten the treat, but for whatever reason, puts away the treat before the cat eats the treat (and after it sits down), the kitten will act as if it has eaten the treat as normal. Crazy Collar Glitch This glitch occurs most on Pomeranian, Shiba Inus and other dogs. When the dog rears up, sometimes its collar may go through it's head, this also occurs with dogs with small necks, such as Bull Terriers, when they lean forward to sniff something, the collar may go through their neck. And sometimes, the collar is not hollow, but you can see a darker version of its color, when the dog sits down or is sleeping. Licking Treat Glitch This glitch occurs when the player gives their hand for a dog to lick. While the dog is licking the hand, quickly switch to the treat type. Instead of eating the treat, the dog licks the treat, as the game thinks the treat is actually the player's in-game hand. Doesn't work with brush. This trick can be done with cats, too. While a cat is sniffing your hand, quickly switch to the treat type. The cat will continue to sniff the treat, even if you move the treat away from it. The cat doesn't meow when sniffing the treat. Unmoving Mouth Glitch This glitch occurs when a unnamed puppy or kitten eats or drinks. The dog or cat's mouth stays closed when it should be moving. Although somewhat weird, this glitch is purely aesthetic, and causes no known harm to games and systems that have shown this glitch. It also only appears for some breeds. This is fixed as soon as the dog cheers up or is named. On The Ledge This glitch only occurs when you have the Mario Style house, and it also only occurs if you have something that your dogs can easily jump for. There is a ledge on one side of the Mario house that leads to the stairs. To make the glitch happen, your dog needs to jump for the toy you are throwing, and if done correctly, your dog will jump onto the ledge. They will not stay there, they will most likely go back to the toy and start playing with it again. But, they may get bored of the toy and sit down on the ledge. When they get off it will look like they are falling down.https://youtu.be/9ccbk9BX0xc?t=98 Shaking Endlessly This glitch occurs when your dog is somewhat stuck in the corner of a furniture piece. Your dog must have something they can shake around in their mouth, and when they try to shake the toy in that corner, they will shake it, but it will look like they are hitting some kind of wall. They will do this until you do something with that dog that is shaking that toy forever! Bubble Blower Glitch The glitch occurs when you have the Bubble Blower out, drag it to the right corner and tap the camera until it makes the digital camera sound The Bubble Blower will get stuck behind the camera (which can be fixed by putting it away). The effect it makes, looks like a static bubble blowing machine and at least it won't get in the way of taking pictures of your pups and/or kittens if that is what you desire. If you tap the screen the hand will still show as if it is still holding the handle. It is a harmless glitch. HNI_0076.jpg|Bubble blower glitch image 1. HNI_00777.jpg|Bubble blower glitch image 2. Getting Dirty After Rolling in a Puddle Have your dog go to a puddle. When your dog starts rolling in it, quickly tug the leash so that the dog is off the puddle, but make sure that the dog doesn't start getting dirty. As soon as your dog is not touching the puddle, it will start to get dirty and eventually get filthy. There is an extremely rare chance that the glitch will trigger. Getting Dirty Without Rolling in a Puddle This isn't necessarily a glitch. When your dog is on a puddle, tug the leash as quickly as possible so that it doesn't roll in it. The dog will start to get dirty. Switching Places After Race If two dogs cross the finish line in the lure competition, they will swap places. Sometimes, they will swap places twice. This glitch is very hard to do, as it requires perfect timing. References Category:Nintendogs + Cats